Ed, Edd, Eddy The Clan Wars
by GigasN7
Summary: Ed, Edd, Eddy are The cul-de-sac dorks. But when Eddy finds a mysterious man dying on his doorstep and 3 magical weapons Eddy stumbled into a problem the Eds can't escape from alone. Rated M for extreme violence, Sexual refrence, alcholic refrence.
1. The Start of the New War

He was running. The man kept on running down the cement while the drizzling water kept on leaking from the sky. He soon reached a place. A place called Peach Creek. If he could just get to one of the houses –**BANG!** He spoke too soon. "Well if it isn't ol' Jamie isn't it." A man with a black business suit said. "You'll never get it Hans!" said the poor man. Who was by the way dying on the cold hard floor.

"WHAT DO YOU DO-"When Kevin looked at the scene he quickly called "Rolf!" and tackled the guy named Hans. Kevin is the jock of the neighborhood. He wears a green sleeved shirt with black shorts and a red cap backwards on his head. He also wears some black shoes. He frequently calls the Eds dorks because of their scams that take place. Another thing about him is that he has a crush on a girl in the cul-de-sac named Nazz. "Casanova Kevin-boy, why must you interrupt Nana's weekly toenail and hair trimmings?" As soon as Rolf saw the scene he said this "Rolf shall vanquish he who deems himself worthy of death!" Rolf is a foreigner as you can tell. He wears a yellow shirt with a big red stripe going across it diagonally. He also wears some blue jeans and some red sneakers. He almost always talks about his old country. No one except Rolf in the cul-de-sac knows where he hails from.

"You 2 little wimps think you can take on me?" the black business suit man said. "Okay then" he said as he took out a katana. The katana was a like a regular katana except it had a gold dragon on its side forged into the metal. It was long and silver. The hilt was black with white claw marks painted on it. The guard was oval and white. The dragon was long like a Chinese dragon. The scales looked like they felt rough if you touched it and were also etched into the katana as well. It looked like it was fierce and powerful. The entire dragon on the katana was very detailed. "Now do you two want to fight me?"

Suddenly a trailer that came out of nowhere was thrown onto the man's head knocking him out!

_CRASH!_ The ground suddenly rushed up to meet Hans. Then he blacked out.

"Next time you ruin my sleep it'll be worse!" said Sarah the loudmouthed brat of the neighborhood. Sarah wore a pink tank top and dark blue jeans. Sarah was known for her immense strength and she was also Jimmy's Bodyguard as well. If you messed with Sarah it would be the end for you. She also had a crush on Double D once.

As everyone woke up Kevin, Rolf, and Sarah knew what to do. Kevin went to Double D's house to get some medical attention, Rolf went to his House to get a chair and some rope and Sarah took the man named Hans and went to Rolf's house.

"Kevin its 4 in the- WHAT IN THE SAM HILL HAPPENED HERE?!" said Double D! Double D is the smartest 1 in the entire cul-de-sac. He wears a red shirt with purple shorts. He also wears blue shoes. It's very rare whenever he cusses seeing as he is usually a pacifist.

"Someone tried killing this innocent man. He shot him into the chest 2 times." Said Kevin

"Did you try the phones?" Double D quickly said. "Yeah but they're dead." "Shit! Okay I have special equipment in my house. We can use it to treat him. Now Kevin in my house there is a stretcher near my parents' bedroom! Go get it." said Edd. Kevin ran away obeying Edd's orders.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT!?" Eddy Yelled! Eddy is greedy person who almost always makes scams to earn cash. The scams frequently fail. Nevertheless he continues making them to earn more cash. He wears a yellow shirt with a small red stripe going vertically. He also wears red shoes with light blue jeans. An interesting thing about him is that he has no neck. Before Edd could answer when he saw the body and the Katana he said one word. "Bro."

Well I hope you liked this story. Review and I'll make more. Also I know the plot isn't here but in the next chapter it will start forming. Seriously Review please! Oh and if there is any mistakes PM me please!


	2. The Truth is revealed

"Eddy, what do you know of this katana and more importantly what do you know of this man?" the Ed calmly stated.

"Look I don't know if I should tell you this but-"Eddy's statement was cut by Kevin when he told Double D that he got the stretcher. "Okay Kevin you hold that end of the stretcher and I'll hold this end of the stretcher." Edd and Kevin took the man to his house. Then they went into Double D's house.

"Okay everyone I need to have complete silence for this man's surgery. I will also need an assistant." Said the sock hatted boy.

"OH OH OH! CAN IT BE ME DOUBLE D?" Ed said. "Sorry Ed but I need someone who has medical experience beforehand." Double stated. "I can be of help Double D." Sarah said with excitement and what it seemed a little too much excitement in her voice. "Well the experiences with Jimmy should help…" Double D thought. "Now follow me Sarah and do EXACTLY as I say." he said ominously.

**_With the others_**

"So Eddy what have you been hiding from us?" Kevin said.

"When you hear this you may be scared, confused, or worried for my wellbeing. However I ask you that you treat me like you always have. No special treatment or anything like that. Got it?" Eddy warned.

"Okay it began here….

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"Eddy you are the rightful descendent of your ancestors. You are a ancient clan member by blood. By The Gold Scorpion's might, do you hereby accept this vest and robe and the right to your heritage?" The Voice said. "I do." Eddy replied back to the Voice.

"Very well then, I bestow your ancestors' powers into you and your weapon of choice. You are now aligned with the Gold Scorpion clan. You shall do what your master says without hesitation. You are his Apprentice. The Grand Master also gives you the right to be in our clan. Let it be known that on this date Eddy Skipper Mcgee is worthy to be in our clan!" The voice said loudly. Cheering is heard but no one is to be seen. Suddenly with the flick of a wrist Eddy felt a calming soothing sensation over him. Then the calm feeling quickly turned into pain onto his wrist. Eddy's face was scrunched up so tight it looked like his face was about to rip.

"Don't move and it will end quickly, I can assure you." The voice whispered.

Eddy was feeling intense pain like no other. It was as if his whole body was burning. It was like he was melting in lava. Eddy just wanted to die right then and there. But fate wouldn't have it. Fate ALWAYS gets what Fate wants. Soon the pain stopped.

"Eddy Skipper Mcgee is now a part of the Gold Scorpion clan." The voice proudly claimed.

Eddy was now wearing a black vest with a simple white robe beneath it. The vest however had a Golden Scorpion in the middle in a pose showing its fangs, tails, and claws seemingly ready to strike at any given time. The armor looked rough even though it was soft. The tail was like a metal orbs sticking to each other with a very pointy looking end. The claws were big and looked like they could easily squeeze the life out of elephants with ease, they looked rough and hard as diamonds. The fangs were depicted with acid dripping out of them. Rough, hard, crushing white fangs, that could kill any enemies easily. All in all it Eddy looked like he wasn't even in this time. The robe surprisingly reached Eddy's Ankles. His shoes however were white in color with hard scorpion Exoskeletons on it painted, no made white. In Eddy's right palm however he has a White Scorpion tattooed on his skin.

"Now Eddy, before we do anything else you must learn the ways of combat. We hide in the Shadows waiting to strike. We are not cowards no matter what people say. Our magic is our sleight of hand. Or that we are able to will ourselves to disappear and reappear." The voice boomed with slight happiness in his voice.

"Which Weapon shall you choose?" HG stated. (AN-From now on the voice will be Known as HG, Hierarchy Giver man.)

"I choose the dagger." Eddy chose. Suddenly a dagger mysteriously appeared in his hand out of nowhere. "Now Eddy Skipper Mcgee to learn the ways of the rogue you need to see thru a master's eyes. Eddy was feeling like his head was exploding. Suddenly all he could see was thru two eyes and he couldn't move them either. "Now watch and learn."

The enemies were people that looked like your stereotypical ninjas and ran like they were.

Eddy saw that HG was skillfully using his dagger super quick. He sliced one man's ribs to pieces. The ribs were now thin meat pieces and worse you could see his heart oozing blood every second. You could see the major organs and a lot of blood was leaking out. Blood was oozing over him but he didn't care. Eddy could see that the poor man was still living. A bright crimson red fountain was spraying over him tainting his clothes. A sickening crack could be heard as the man died. He killed him with one swift kick to the head. "Eddy I now you can't take killing someone else. Especially this grotesque, but if you don't take their head away they can heal from those wounds and kill you more much worse than any other way." HE cocked his head back and took back a knife that held one of the enemy's throats.

"Now Eddy you shall learn how to efficiently use a dagger. Run around and start slashing every enemy you see till you get extremely tired." Commanded Eddy's master.

Eddy did so and started slashing and seeing blood spurting on to him. He also saw some enemy try and steal his dagger. He kicked him in the crotch and slashed his stomach out. Eddy saw the enemy's intestines coming out and took his head away. Strangely, the more Eddy saw the gore the less sick he felt. Eventually he got very tired but his master wouldn't let him stop.

"Now Eddy you have passed the test. You have a long ways to go but you are now strengthened in one of the ways of the 3 blades." HE saluted.

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

The Kids now had a lot of questions to ask to Eddy.

"When did you find out about this?" Kevin asked with fear. "How do you know those two guys back there?" Jonny totally quivering with every word he said. "Where is the evil magic of Hades?" Ed shouted with excitement. "How did you survive that battle?" Sarah said filled to the brim with worry shockingly. "Did you get a war wound?" Jimmy quickly said. "How did you react to finding out about your past?" Edd was totally in awe. "What happened to your brother when this happened?" Nazz questioned suspicious of Eddy. "Will the blade master come again to skewer our heads again?" Rolf hurriedly stated. "First hold up. I shall answer your questions in order. First, two years ago. Secondly, the one named Hans is the Clan master of the clan I am in. In the places you would least expect. I used tricks and moved quietly to silently kill the entire war prisoners. Yes on my back and other places as well. I couldn't move for an entire 5 minutes and ….. Nazz you are quite the observant one." Eddy answered.

"Why?" Nazz replied back to Eddy.

Because...

* * *

**_Yup it's a cliffhanger alright. If I get more reviews then maybe I might stop cliffhanging you all. Until next time!_**

**_GigasN7 signing out!_**


End file.
